NRG (B10 Reboot: AR)
NRG is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-B from the planet Prypiatos in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance NRG's Containment Suit has a handle on the head and the shoulders have bolts. There are three more bolts on each hand, and two on the chest. Inside his suit, NRG wears two straps, a belt, two wristbands on both arms, and two knee braces on both legs. While in armor, NRG wears the Omnitrix symbol on the chest seal of his armor, and in his true form, the Omnitrix symbol is on his belt. Powers and Abilities NRG is capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents in his containment suit which can corrode or melt metallic objects. The energy NRG radiates is hot enough to melt solid metal and rock, even with his containment suit on, through mere contact. NRG can channel his heat underground, which results in the eruption of massive geysers of lava. Outside his containment suit, all of NRG's powers are enhanced massively. He becomes very agile, gains the ability to fly, and gains limited phasing abilities. NRG can manipulate energy at a higher level, able to consume it simply as nourishment or to increase his power. NRG can fire energy balls and energy blasts out of his mouth. He can make himself glow like a light bulb, as seen in his fight against Zs'Skayr. Equipment NRG's Containment Suit is fire proof and virtually indestructible, with only Taydenite being able to pierce it. NRG is able to easily open the suit and get out whenever he wants to. Abilities *Radiokinesis *Intense Heat Generation *Light Generation *Pyro Immunity *Cryo Immunity *Radiation Immunity *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Flight (Outside Armor) *Intangibility (Outside Armor) *Energy Absorption (Outside Armor) Weaknesses Because NRG is always in his containment suit, his abilities are weaker than if he was outside the suit.﻿ Due to the dangerous radiation his body gives off, NRG must stay in the suit for the safety of others and keep his radiation level to a minimum. NRG's suit decreases his speed and agility. Taydenite is the only known element that can damage NRG's suit, outside of the suit itself. The Kraaho are also strong enough to rip open NRG's suit. The eye holes in the suit are quite small, which limits his vision somewhat. Like P'andor, NRG is vulnerable to carbon dampening rods, which slow down nuclear reactions and inhibit his radiation generating abilities. Trivia *NRG retains P'andor's armor, even though other Prypiatosian-Bs don't have it and it is not part of their genetic sequence. It was added by Omnitrix the as part of a life support system, like Goop's anti-gravity disc, to keep him from causing radiation poisoning to those who are vulnerable to his radiation. *The clothing NRG has on his true form is a lower level containment suit, which helps him keep his form, and maintain safer radiation levels for a short time out of the suit. *NRG is the second alien to wear a containment suit. The first was Echo Echo. However, NRG wears 2 containment suits and can exit the outer one, unlike Echo Echo. *In all of the episodes NRG's true form is seen, the Omnitrix symbol is on his armor aas well as his suit. **However, NRG's Omnitrix is supposed to unplug from the armor. *NRG is the only alien that has two Omnitrix symbols. *NRG's spit is made out of radiation. *NRG and the other Andromeda aliens have powers linked to a certain classical element; for NRG, it's fire. *NRG has the shortest name out of all of Ben's aliens. *Like XLR8, NRG's name is letters that sound like a word that relates to them and their powers. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Radiation Aliens Category:Heat Aliens Category:Light Aliens Category:Radioactive Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Prypiatosian-Bs